plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WiLdCaRd2048
My Talk Page preload=Template:Character/preload width=25 Yeah, I make templates now (one above isn’t mine). They are free-to-use by the way. Here are some of them: Pick a card, any card! If you’re reading this, you are about to go on a truly enchanting journey Go forth, and enjoy your visit! Meanwhile, deep in Hollow Earth... The content in this page is outdated or messed up. You can help by updating or fixing the sections of the page that are in question. Never ever, ever, EVER split an atom! This page is going to be deleted very soon. '' Say your quick goodbyes to the page before it’s too late!'' Split Decision This User isn’t quite sure which choice to pick. '' Reason here'' Back in the day, I put some fake favorites here. Not anymore ' Hallo! Welcome, , to my Talk Page! ' I have a newly -wed- finished Talk Page now! Woo-hoo! ;) Enjoy my newly fixed up talk page and don’t forget to ask me anything you want! also rate my talk page 1 to 10 please :P Four is better than three, any time! I HAVE OBTAINED SOME LEGENDARY LUCKY BLOVERS, BOW DOWN TO ME! (jk, only bow if you wanna) I have 1 of the amazing, outstanding, great-smelling, fog-removing blovers! Now to hunt down more... Excuse me sir, but are you ? If so, I think we might be able to chat It's a , hooray! People have seen this page a whopping times! We have only active users! The time is THROWCONCEPTION Gargantuar-Throwing Gargatuar Card Face.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar Imp-Throwing Imp Cardface.png|Imp-Throwing Imp GargantuarThrowingImpCardImage.png|Gargantuar-Throwing Imp ImpThrowingGargantuarCardImage.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar This guy is not thankful for Thanksgiving: Pvz Heroes Stuff Hello Plants and Zombies no too formal Heya Plants and Zambies eh no ahhh Greetings fellow Plants vs Zombies Heroes Players, if you would like to battle or just...be.....on my friend list....then my laggy mini (good thing it's worse than the other one) account is [ Godly_Pancakes ]. Yeah I was hungry.. And the other (Good one) is Zombross9485 don't ask... For lazy bums here: IGN: Godly_Pancakes Decks: Zombies (I have this amazing Impfinity deck that I will show reddit NEVER HAHAHHAHA) I lag a lot on that one IGN: Zombross9485 Decks: Plants (Rustbolt Sports Huge G Blob (i'm evil) and Carrot Root) No lag on dat one Chatting purposes talk to me: Insanitor101 With your IGN and name it (Message name) (From ----) (Urgency; Super, Very, Important, Kind of/Kinda, Not Really) So yeah. Sorry for spam-ish-ing ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Icy Currant and other upcoming mumbo jumbo Legofan9o5 (talk) 00:04, November 22, 2016 (UTC) On note of you creation of not one, but 2 articles for the unconfirmed Icy Currant, let me explain why we do not create such preemptive articles and dump them to the upcoming page. New content is never certain. You assume that this plant will be implemented based on a single source, and a source that shows a single image of the plant in question. At such an early stage, this plant can be left unused in the coding and having articles this early in the plant development lifecycle can lead to pure assumption and misinformation if it were to not come to full fructition. Thus, we do NOT create pages like that, and leave it in the place where users know that the content may change over time. Having two different articels with this unesy state would be redundent, and having the article directed to a single aspect of upcoming PvZ2 stuff seems to be a bad idea. Please, do not recreate the page. -Sorry, I am new and forgot to read the rules, please do not hate me for this but, can I make the Missile Toe page when it's released? Insanitor101 (talk) 00:09, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Upcoming content Legofan9o5 (talk) 00:23, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Once Missle Toe has been officially released, then yes you may create the article. Also, if you want to respond to a user's message, it may be a better idea to send the reply directly to the user's message wall. Just a tip Insert non-formatted text here I got it from some random YouTuber. It's probably not true but in textures he showed him hopping around and then spinning Hey Dude! Here's a question, where do you get all your information about The New Bosses of Garden Warfare 2 because that's the part I'm most interested in. Please let me know. Willzombie (talk) 13:54, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 16:09, July 24, 2017 (UTC) How did you know about me man I don't even edit on this wiki lol. :P Howdy, buddy! Just wanted to give a tip about editing PvZH pages. When you add a hyperlink that links to a thing in PvZH (such as Power Flower (PvZH), a plant card in PvZH) that also has a similar name to another item (for example, Power Flower, a plant character in GW), make sure to use the "PvZHLink" template to do so. To use it, type two curly braces (like so: Y'need to check this link here. Fancyplanty (talk) 23:23, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Forum warning , , , and their absolute versions are usable without warning. [[User:BF10|'BF10']][[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] 15:39, August 7, 2017 (UTC)}} OK... Why? GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 18:51, September 4, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner You can't just tell anyone to "st*u" anywhere. While the general consensus is that people want to allow abbreviated swears, the same consensus was that it should count as swearing if you direct it to another user. And since you're a repeat offender of swearing, I decided to give you a serious warning instead, while increasing the block length to one week due to it being used as an insult. Please do not repeat this offense again. Thank you. Marcia Aeris (talk) 01:22, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ~~Dude hi~~ so what talk about ~~BOOMO~~ 09:56, October 14, 2017 (UTC)}} Hey Just wanted you to know that i blocked you for a year in pvzu wiki and aslo that wall drama was fake Kitty Cat :3 04:41, January 5, 2018 (UTC)